


If You Wanna Get Out Alive! Run For Your Life!

by Nemesister



Category: Demento | Haunting Ground
Genre: Daniella becomes human, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Fiona wakes to find herself caged, but that's just the start of things to come. Finding someone sane in a place like this is not an easy task, especially when everyone is out to get you. Thankfully there's Hewie and.... Daniella? But only if Fiona can convince the woman she's not as worthless as her Riccardo says she is.
Relationships: Fiona Belli/Daniella
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. The Nightmare Begins!

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this game years ago on YouTube and now I've only just got round to playing it myself 😒 
> 
> Got up to the part of Dani's death and I seriously don't want to continue on. She was so much fun to run and hide from (or just constantly get chaded by), now it's just so boring. I miss you Dani.

**Prologue**

**Waking up!**

Sitting in his chair, the old man gestured forth the only person loyal to him.

"Daniella!"

The sound of her shoes was the only thing to go on as she headed over to him.

"Is she here?"

"Yes, Master." She was a woman of very few words.

The old man gave a disapproving grunt.

"Make sure she's kept safe," he turned to her.

"Yes, Master." She nodded.

"I mean safe," he reminded her as he reached out to grab her wrist tightly.

She looked to his hand, feeling him grip her with all his might. To anyone else it would have felt uncomfortable, but to her it felt like nothing.

"Now go before Riccardo gets to her first," he warned as he let go of her.

Turning she headed out.

xXx

A draft assaulted her bare skin. Wait, bare skin? She didn't recall getting undressed. A memory or a vision hit and it had her sitting bolt upright. Her eyes scanned the area, her heart racing at the sight, sound and smell of the new unfamiliar place she was in.

"W-Where am I?" she questioned aloud, even though there was no one here to answer her.

Upon feeling something tied around her, she looked down to see a silk bed sheet wrapped around her body. As well as being in a locked cage in some torture dungeon, being naked like this was sending her heart rate through the roof.

"I have to get out of here," she told herself as she manoeuvred herself onto her hands and knees to now reach for the padlock. Relief washed over her as the padlock was thankfully unlocked and had easily slipped free. How easy would the rest of her escape be though?

"Come on, Fiona." She tried to encourage herself as she crawled from the cage to stand up.

Knowing better than to look at all the gore, she had no other choice but to turn as something under the table caught her attention. The blood dripped off the edge, but that wasn't what had got her so worried. There was someone or something under there.

She willed herself to run. To run and never look back, until a low growl emitted from within. Bending down to see a little better, which was hard due to the dimly lit area, she was so shocked she stumbled back to land on the harsh floor as something lunged itself at her. That something was white with a wet black nose, soft eyes, but rather sharp canines.

"A dog," she smiled quite relieved.

The dog in question turned its head to look at her, growled then ran out of there. Knowing she should do the same, she got herself ready to head out. As she stood up again, her hand came to rest upon something upon the floor. Looking down she picked up the thing in question.

"A dog collar," she thought as she looked to the name upon it. "He must have dropped it when he jumped out. What's the name? Hewie."

She held onto it for safe keeping as she now headed out. The stone steps were harsh on her already cold feet, but she really didn't care, she just wanted to get out of there and never look back.

"How'd I even end up here?" she questioned herself as the midday clouds rolled in to block out the sun.

Stepping onto the grass was far more nicer than walking on stone, although as she made it to the front or possibly back on the castle, she was greeted by a garden and a gate. Quickly running over she grabbed the bars and yanked on them. It was going nowhere. Sighing heavily she let go to look at the hole in the wall next to it. Bending down, she groaned as she knew she was far too big to get through.

"I hope you managed to get out, Hewie." She thought to herself.

There was only one thing left and that was the castle itself. Turning to look up, she knew she had no other choice but to go and see if anyone was around to help her. Though given that she'd just awoke in a cage, would it be for the best to go and show yourself to them again?

"Maybe someone can help me, if not I'll just have to watch out and try to find a way out of here myself."

She stood to brush the dirt from her knees before looking up at the castle once more. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself forth.

The steps were not as cold as the ones in the dungeon, but still it would be nice to actually get some shoes on her feet as well as clothes on her body. What kind of sick freaks was she dealing with here anyway?

"Maybe this is a bad idea?" she questioned yet again.

Once at the top of one set of stairs, she looked over to see another gate. This too was closed and knowing her chances were slim she decided to carry on up the rest of the stairs and over to the door.

To her surprise or maybe not as someone may have wanted her to come here, she opened it to step inside.

"A bedroom," she thought once again to herself as she looked around the extravagant room.

Taking the small set of stairs up, she looked to the bed, the cabinet and the large windows. Heading over to them she peered back outside, forgetting herself for a moment or two. The chime of the clock behind her startled her into turning around to bump right into something or much rather someone.

"What the..."

After it finally sank in that she was looking directly at someone, did the questions now flood her mind.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised, though maybe she shouldn't be apologising to someone that had either kidnapped her or had a hand in it.

The woman in front of her just looked at her in return, no response was given. She just brushed passed her to get to the cabinet beside the bed.

"Where am I?" Fiona now questioned the woman, who seemed to be completely ignoring her. "Why am I here? Why was I locked in a cage?"

"Here are some clothes for you, Miss." The woman instead said to her as she placed them down gently on the bed.

The woman was acting rather strange as she passed her once again, but still Fiona needed answers.

"Please," she begged, reaching out to grab the woman's wrist. "What happened to me?"

The woman turned her head to face her, one eye covered by her lavender fringe the other was staring her down.

Fiona instinctively let go with a 'sorry' as the woman headed for the door. She reached out to take hold of the doorknob, then turned to look at the picture on the wall.

"I'll take good care of her, Master."

Fiona turned to look at the painting before turning back to see the woman had vanished as if slipping right through the closed door. A shiver ran down her spine at the very thought of ghosts being here.

"Try to stay calm, Fiona." She breathed as she took a seat on the bed.

Once her nerves were somewhat calmed, she turned to look at the clothes placed neatly on the bed. She softly ran a hand over the top before standing to slip the sheet off herself. It crumpled to the floor, where she left it to firstly dress herself.

"These fit so snug. It's almost like they were tailored for me. Though it's a little tight around the chest area," she frowned slightly. "I shouldn't complain. At least I won't be going around with just a sheet."

Speaking of sheet, she bent down to pick up the fallen one she'd worn to drape it over the banister.

"I should find a way out of here," she now thought to herself, but where would she start?


	2. Hewie To The Rescue!

Opening the door the maid had not long ago gone through, Fiona headed out to see no sign of her at all.

"I wonder who else is here?" she thought to herself before heading for the closed door to the left of her room.

Opening this door brought her to an outside balcony. As she walked down, she couldn't help noticing something red on one of the pillars.

"Is that...blood?" she thought startled, a hand to her chest. "I have to get out of here."

After recovering from her shock she continued on her way, only stopping when she heard grunts or groans coming from the corridor to the right. She'd just made it to the door when something was thrown right out in front of her, falling back on the concrete floor she sat startled as footsteps were now heard.

"Bad dolly," someone was heard before she could see just who had said it.

A large figure of a man stepped forth to pick up the fallen doll, only seen as Fiona hadn't moved from her fallen place the man turned to her. He gave one look to the doll, then to the woman on the floor.

"Beautiful dolly!" he smiled, dropping the one in his hand. His arms hung down, swinging uselessly as he headed right for her.

Fiona scrambled to her feet as panic washed over her.

"Stay back!" she warned him shakily, desperately trying to give him the slip.

"My dolly," he continued to call out to her. "My beautiful dolly."

 _'He thinks I'm a doll?'_ she thought to herself as she ran back to her room.

The heavy footsteps were not easily shaken, but with her quick thinking she did what any child would do in this particular situation and hid under the bed.

"Dolly gone," she heard him complain as his footsteps grew nearer. "Dolly, where is you?"

Turning her head so that she could get a better view, she could clearly see him heading on into the room she was in.

 _'Please just go,'_ she whispered.

He searched and searched until coming to the bed. He was just about to bend down when the pair heard someone call out.

"Debilitas!" it sounded like a woman.

The large man turned around just as Fiona saw yet another person walking into the room.

"Master says you're not to touch her," the woman warned.

"Don't listen to what old man says or you!" the large man retaliated, sounding so childlike before stomping his foot. "My dolly!"

"Leave!" the woman warned him.

"No, my dolly!" he growled angrily before lashing out at her.

Fiona gasped as she heard the harsh sound of the slap as well as the woman's body hitting the floor. Debilitas gasped loudly as he covered his mouth.

"No hurt lady," he cowered as the fallen woman now brought herself to stand.

Knowing he'd done wrong, Debilitas quickly got out of there as if his arse was on fire.

"You may come out now, Miss."

Fiona slowly but steadily pulled herself out from under the bed, hoping to actually say something to the woman in return for helping her, only she'd once again disappeared. The door had been closed behind her.

"I guess I owe her," she sighed. "Even though she does creep me out a little."

Not having any idea what to do, Fiona turned back to the bed to sit upon it before lying down to curl up. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but she had done.

oOo

The sound of whimpering awoke her from her light sleep. Climbing from the bed she looked around the room before heading over to the window. There she could see a prone figure laying beside the large tree.

"Is that...?" she thought as she quickly turned to head down the small set of stairs to then quickly throw open the door.

She was quick down the stone steps and over to the dog, who was still whimpering in pain. Bending down beside his head, she looked to see something tight around his neck.

"A wire," she frowned. "It's cutting into his neck."

It seemed the more the dog had pulled, the tighter it had become.

"Hold on, boy." She hushed him as she carefully dragged him further to the tree to slacken the wire a little more to then slip it free.

"There you go," she smiled at him as he got to his feet.

She gave him a good looking over before standing.

"Go and don't get caught again," she warned him. "Go."

He stopped midway to look back at her before walking off. Fiona could only sigh as she headed back up the steps again.

"I wish it was so easy for me too," she thought in defeat.

As she made it back to her room again, she was quick to notice someone sitting upon her bed. That someone being none other than Debilitas.

He smiled as she stood at the bottom of the steps. "My dolly."

Looking to the door, she wondered if she'd have a chance of getting to it before he got to her. Quickly standing he jumped as he raised his arms.

"My dolly," he repeated with a laugh.

His large hands took a swing at her but fortunately she ducked, making him end up hugging himself. He turned to look at her with a scowl on his face.

"You're a bad dolly too," he groaned.

Quickly heading up the stairs, she stumbled as he reached out to grab her ankle all the while laughing.

"My dolly," he repeated as Fiona screamed.

A bark was heard behind them, making Debilitas turn to see the white German Shepherd once again. His grip on Fiona tightened until his own ankle was under attack.

He cried out to then let go of Fiona's ankle. "Bad doggy!" he cried as he toppled over.

Once he'd been released he looked up with a sad expression on his face, making Fiona feel slightly guilty.

 _'He's like a child trapped in a man's body,"_ she thought with sympathy.

He pulled himself to his feet to hobble out. Turning her attention back on the dog, Fiona beckoned him over.

"Good boy, you saved me." She smiled at him.

He walked over to lick her face.

"I told you to go, though." She frowned before softening her features once again. "But I'm glad you came back for me. What's your name?"

She thought back to finding his collar on the floor.

"...Hewie, that was it. Thank you, Hewie."

He barked in response as if replying to her and she knew she'd not be getting through this ordeal alone.

"I hope you don't mind helping me out of here?" she asked, getting a bark in return.

Heading for the door by the bed, she decided to take the stairs this time. It lead to a dining area, where a very long table stood in the middle of the room. Lots of candles adorned it, but then again maybe whoever had done it had gone a little overboard.

"Hewie," she called out to keep the dog by her side.

He came running to catch up to her, sniffing around the place. Fiona felt safer with him around. Though as she opened the door to the next room, she was surprised to see that woman once again. She stepped over, a hand raised to try and grab her attention until Hewie started to growl and snarl.

"Hewie," Fiona turned to look at him, wondering why he was acting so aggressively.

Looking back to the woman, she now thought it was for the best to leave her to her job.

_'She seems distracted with her cooking. I shouldn't disturb her.'_

"Come, Hewie." She beckoned to the dog.

His snarls stopped immediately as he followed her on through the next door. Searching the castle for a way out was going to be quite a chore. Heading back inside, she was soon surprised to stumble upon a room with someone in it.

"Ah, Fiona! You're finally awake."

Immediately lifting her head, she looked to try and see who was talking down to her.

"W-Who are you?" she questioned shakily as Hewie once again growled, it seemed he didn't like anyone at all here.

"There's something I want to show you," the man went on, ignoring her question.

 _'I wonder if he was the one to put me in that cage?'_ she thought warily.

"You see that sheet over there?" he asked her.

She turned her head to the side, looking at what he'd just pointed out to her.

"Pull it away," he told her.

Not thinking anything of it, she walked over to grab the sheet and pull it away. What was underneath, shocked her to the core. But that wasn't the worst of it, what was said after chilled her even more.

"That, Fiona, will eventually be you."

Her hands clamped over her mouth in shock and horror. What kind of sick individual cages her just to impregnate her?

"You will be mine, Fiona." The man now laughed. "You are mine, Fiona."

"No!" she screamed as she turned and ran from the room as the man continued to laugh.

Running to no place in particular, she eventually stopped to collapse. She felt sick and very shaken up.

"He wants to..." she shivered at the thought, falling to her knees as she leaned against the wall for support.

Hewie felt her pain and whimpered next to her as she sniffled a little.

"Thank you, Hewie." She smiled at him.

He licked her face, making her laugh.

"Good boy," she fussed him, until her gaze drifted off to see someone lurking nearby. "It's that woman again. The maid?"

Slipping away again as Fiona now stood to go find her, she was once again frowning in annoyance at not finding the woman.

"My dolly!" the familiar sound was heard once again.

"Not again," Fiona panicked as she quickly looked for a place to hide.

Hiding under the long table may help? It was a long shot that was for sure.

"Hewie," she called to the dog.

He followed her in a crouch, both now hiding beneath the table. The sound of the large man was now heard stomping back and forth, while also sniffing the area.

"Where is you?" he groaned as he stomped his feet.

Fiona was glad that Hewie was keeping just as quiet as she was. His ears pricking up and twitching as he listened to see if the coast was clear.

"Is he gone?" she asked.

Hewie gave her a nudge as if to say yes and the pair clambered out. She brushed down her dress before wondering which way she should go now.

"I think there was a room opposite the kitchen," she remembered as she headed back.

Looking to the door, she was a little worried as there was no doorknob.

"How do I?"

Hewie barked at her, making her look at him.

"Have you found something?" she asked him.

He barked again and ran off ahead of her before stopping to look back to see if she was following.

"Show me what you have, boy." She smiled as she followed him all the way back to the bedroom.

Hewie wasn't done there though, he took her back out into the grounds to where the shut gate was. Only this time the gate was open.

"I wonder if the maid is helping me?" she thought quite thankful.

Hewie ran off ahead of her, making her frown.

"Hewie, don't..."

He ran back to her a little later with something in his mouth.

"A marionette?" she thought as she took it from his mouth. "A few of the strings are broken."

Hewie barked at her.

"Maybe this is for that door?" she now thought on.

"Good one, Hewie." She smiled at him. "If I had some treats to give to you, I would."

Instead she had to just pet him.

"Come on then. Let's see what lurks behind that door, shall we?"

Hewie barked happily at her in response as the pair made their way all the way back to the room again.


	3. No Need For Concern!

Fiona placed the puppet upon the hook and the door slipped open for her. However, as soon as Hewie walked in, he automatically stopped at the red plate on the floor and growled a warning to her.

"What is it boy?" she asked him, stopping beside him.

Looking up at the wall she could see dolls hung up, but what they were hung up with looked to be large nails.

"A trap?" she frowned as she headed back to go the other way. "And a gate. There's got to be a switch or something around here."

She searched high and low until realising there was a pressure pad. Stepping upon it told her something had moved.

"I hope that worked the gate," she thought as she stepped from the pad. "Hewie!"

He ran over to her.

"Come, Hewie." She beckoned him onto the plate. "Sit. Good boy."

Quickly running back she found the gate had been lifted. The only problem now was the locked door. Thankfully though there was a breaker on the wall to open it with. Once opened she stepped inside and was quite surprised to see Hewie join her, luckily the pressure plate for the trap had been disabled too.

"Hey, Hewie." She greeted with a smile.

He barked at her before following her into the next room. Fiona gasped at the sound of a ringing phone. Wondering if she should answer it or not. She slowly moved over to pick it up. Someone was then heard on the other end, not very clearly at first.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"You must pay attention now, Fiona. Be wary of Riccardo... Your Azoth..."

The voice ended there.

"Hello?" she called out. "Hello!? Are you there?"

Finding she wasn't getting an answer, she put the phone back down.

"Azoth?" she thought aloud just as she now heard footsteps.

Seems the ringing of the phone had brought unwanted attention yet again. It seemed Debilitas had not finished chasing her and was still on the warpath. Hewie stood his ground as the large bulking man stepped forth.

"My dolly!"

Snapping and snarling Hewie ran at him.

"Hewie!" Fiona shouted him back until hearing a cry from the large man.

However, Hewie also yelped in return as Debilitas hit him back.

"Hewie!" she shouted him again. "Come on, boy!"

He barked and snarled, but followed Fiona none the less. She ran all the way back to the balcony near the bedroom, Debilitas seemed to have stopped following her now thankfully. Well then seen as she was back here, she may as well...

"You will tell me!"

"Oh no!" she thought at hearing the man from before again.

"Tell me, Daniella!"

"Daniella?" she thought as she moved closer to the room.

A loud slap was heard now, making Fiona gasp.

"Tell me!"

Another slap.

"Where is he?"

Fiona couldn't help but crouch down to look through the keyhole as she watched a hooded figure raise his hand to strike at someone sitting on a chair.

"Where is the old man?"

Another slap forced the woman's head to face Fiona.

"I said tell me!"

A backhanded slap turned her face away from the door.

"Stupid bitch!" the man snarled as he slapped her a dozen or so times.

Fiona swallowed as the woman just sat there and took it without a word.

"No wonder she acts as she does," she thought sympathetically as the man in the hood turned around.

"You hear me old man?" he questioned to no one in particular. "The Azoth is mine!"

Fiona turned away from the door just as Daniella turned to look over with a smile upon her face.

"What's Azoth?" she thought to herself before gasping in realisation that the hooded figure was now heading over to the door.

Quickly running to go hide, she waited until he thankfully left.

"I should go see if she's alright," she said to herself as she headed back down.

Knowing Hewie would probably growl again, she told him to sit and wait for her.

"Stay, Hewie."

He whimpered at her, but settled down to wait as Fiona steadily made her way back down to the room. Daniella was still sitting on the chair, her gaze to the wall as Fiona stepped into the room with her.

"A-Are you alright?" she asked.

The woman turned her head to face her and Fiona was more than a little annoyed at the sight of the blood from her split lip.

"There's no need for your concern, Miss." She responded to her.

"But..."

"There's no need for your concern, Miss." She repeated before standing to head out.

Fiona watched her go, feeling a little unsettled about the way the woman was acting now. Thinking no more of it, she made her way back to the corridor again to hopefully make more progress. Hopefully this time the phone wouldn't ring.

"Hewie," she beckoned the dog to her side.

He ran to her side with a bark.

xXx

Daniella couldn't help but smile to herself as she headed back to her master.

"Azoth," she thought, running the word through her head. "Will make me...complete? I will be complete!"

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Azoth!"

xXx

Walking for what seemed like miles, she couldn't help but go back outside and sit herself in the stone steps. Hewie sitting beside her.

"I'm never going to get out of here, am I?" she sighed.

Hewie gave a whimper, while pushing his nose under her arm.

"You're the only one sane around here," she smiled as she hugged him. "Thank you, Hewie. I know it sounds horrible, but I'm glad I found you here."

He whimpered softly in her arms.

"We'll get out of here," she encourage him as well as herself.

Standing, she was ready to face whatever may lay ahead once again.

xXx

"Daniella," her master called her forth.

She walked over to him.

"How is she?" he asked. "Riccardo hasn't had his filthy hands on her has he?"

"No, master." She told him, making him smile until noticing the dried blood at the side of her face.

"He's been beating you again," he frowned.

Daniella said nothing.

"Go, keep an eye on her."

"Yes, master."

xXx

Once she'd made it all the way back through to the room with the telephone, she gave it a looking over to find someone had cut the cord.

"I wonder if that man. Riccardo, was it?" She thought. "Did this?"

Hewie cocked his head at her.

"Never mind," she snapped herself out if it. "We should head on, see where else there is to go."

Hewie barked at her then followed her on. Heading into the next room, she found it to be a room that held a large staircase. At the bottom was a door, which unfortunately led back to the main gate once again.

"Damn, we can't go that way. But at least I have my way out," she sighed as she decided to take the stairs.

This lead her to another balcony with a corridor to the right side. She decided to risk it and headed for the door down the hall.

"This room looks untouched," she thought as she ran a finger over a chair.

As she moved to the back of the room, she couldn't help but gasp.

"This is a nursery. This cot..." she felt her breathing get out of hand at remembering what Riccardo had said to her. _'That Fiona, will be you.'_

No. She didn't want to bear a child. His child. The child of a stranger. The sound of Hewie now snarling at the open door cut her from her panic.

"My dolly!"

"No, not again." She cowered slightly.

Hewie ran from the room in order to grab Debilitas' attention away from her.

"No, Hewie." She tried to call him back only he was gone.

Giving the room a look, she decided it would be for the best to hide in the wardrobe. She couldn't help but cover her ears at the sound of pained cries from both man and dog.

"Please, Hewie, don't go getting hurt." She pleaded.

The sound of hasty footsteps made their way into the room before stopping and resuming on their way. Fiona tried hard to calm herself as the brute passed. Thankfully, once he was gone Hewie greeted her with a bark.

Stepping from the wardrobe, she bent down to pet him. "Thank you, Hewie."

He barked in response as Fiona headed on her way again.

oOo

After a while of running around the castle grounds, she eventually came to a corridor in which someone was calling out to her through the holes in the wall. Hewie whimpered beside her, making her wonder what was on the other side.

"I know I shouldn't, but..."

After making her mind up she slid her hand through one of the holes, though suddenly wished she hadn't as something or someone grabbed hold of her. She panicked, forcing Hewie to bark and snarl as he was in a pretty useless position.

"Let me go!" she screamed as she managed to pull her arm back with someone else's attached.

With enough force she pulled herself free to land harshly on her backside on the stone floor. The extended arm that she pulled out with hers lingered for a while before quickly disappearing again.

"What was that?" she frowned before feeling something in the palm of her hand.

She looked the small note over, seeing it had been written up in a hurry for her.

"Lorenzo," she now thought. "He's helping me too?"

Pulling herself up from the floor to then brush herself down, she gave Hewie a pat on the head before heading off once more.

oOo

Daniella watched her discreetly, seeing how she was now figuring out a way to drop the small drawbridge. The more she watched Fiona, the more she felt the urge to rip her open for the Azoth inside her.

"I am not complete," she reminded herself as Riccardo had so often told her so.

 _'Useless, incompetent bitch!'_ he flew into a rage as he found she could not even conceive. _'That old fool can't even make you right!'_

 _'Master made me to be the perfect woman,'_ she told him, which resulted in either a whipping with whatever he got his hands on or a beating.

She was his stress reliever, that was all.

Her hand came to rest on her abdomen without her even realising. Looking down she quickly tore her hand away to then cock her head a little.

"Azoth will make me the perfect woman."

And with that she headed off to fulfil her duties as maid of the castle.

oOo

"No, damn it! I need a key!" Fiona frowned as she tried with all her might to open the door in the room she was now in.

She couldn't help but turn to see Hewie looking up at her, his bright eyes filled with encouragement. 

"We'll find the key and get out of here, right Hewie?"

He barked at her, making her smile. Taking the lead, Fiona followed him on. The pair ended up in a church with a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, only it seemed to be unsecured.

"At least we can..."

A growl from Hewie warned her they were anything but safe for the time being.

"Not again."

The large man with the mind of a child was back once more, only this time he seemed to be intimidating her more than usual.

"Please, just leave me alone." She begged him as she backed up.

He laughed as he slowly approached her, large and scary looking. Hewie remembering the chandelier, ran over to one of the ropes as Debilitas was distracted with going for Fiona. He took the rope between his teeth and pulled.

"No!" Fiona screamed as he grabbed her.

The sound of the chandelier above caught her attention and with quick thinking she brought her knee up between his legs and then shoved him back with all her might. Hewie was quick to then run over to grab her by the bottom of her dress just in time to pull her away as the chandelier dropped down onto of the hulking man.

"Thank you so much, Hewie. You saved me, again!" she hugged him gratefully.

He barked happily at her before turning his head to see Debilitas was still alive. Fiona stood up, holding her hands together in front of her chest, and as Debilitas looked up, the light from the stained glass window behind her seemed to illuminate her. In his eyes he no longer saw her as a doll, but as an angel. Pulling away from under the chandelier, he looked to her and dropped to his knees, his hands raised in a forgive me gesture.

Fiona looked taken aback, but walked over to offer her hand. He took it in one of his large ones, hers almost disappearing in it. "Me sorry. No hurts Fiona."

"I forgive you," she smiled at him.

He then let go of her hand to reach onto his belt for a key which he handed to her.

"Thank you," she told him as he stood to head out. "Come, Hewie."


	4. Filthy Little Princess!

After changing the bed sheets in Fiona's room. Daniella now stood looking over the large pot of soup in which she intended to give to Fiona, only as if by habit she made far too many, but that didn't matter in the least. As long as Miss Fiona ate it was good enough. Setting the plates upon the dinner table, she placed one right in position for Fiona to eat directly from.

"I shall go call, Miss Fiona, for dinner."

oOo

As Fiona now made her way back to the locked door with Hewie by her side, she had no idea that the maid would somehow appear out of the blue. As she steadily brought the key to the keyhole, she was greeted by a blood stained hand. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as Hewie now started growling. Daniella paid him no mind as she was more preoccupied with Fiona, who was now looking right at her.

"Dinner is served, Miss." She told her.

Fiona found she couldn't do much else but look at her in a panicked state.

Daniella seeing the enjoyment in teasing her, leaned in closer to repeat herself once again. "Dinner is served, Miss."

"A-Alright," she could only nod in response.

Daniella backed away to then lead her back to the dining hall.

"The dog is to stay outside," Daniella told her.

Fiona looked down on Hewie, who whimpered.

"Its alright, boy. I won't be long," she reassured him. "Stay."

He sat himself down and waited as Daniella closed the door on him.

"Your seat, Miss Fiona." She said as she pulled out the chair for her.

"T-Thank you," Fiona nodded as she sat down.

She couldn't help but look at all the bowls of soup placed in front of her, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"My creator said he made me the perfect woman..." Daniella decided to make conversation with her as she looked down to see what reaction she would get.

Fiona just turned back to her soup to take a sip.

"But I cannot taste or experience pleasure. Or feel pain."

That would definitely explain why the soup tasted a little off.

"Uh...thanks for the meal," Fiona told as she slipped from her chair to head over to the door.

Daniella watched her go. Once the door had closed, she walked round to the opposite side to pick up the spoon to taste for herself.

It pained her to know that she could not taste as well as Fiona, but that would soon change. "I am not complete."

oOo

Once she'd closed the door behind herself, she bent over slightly feeling sick and drained.

"I don't feel too good," she groaned slightly.

Hewie stayed beside her as she climbed the stairs, making sure she was safe.

"I just need to..." Before she could finish her sentence she collapsed onto the bed.

oOo

Busying herself with washing the unused pots, she washed them up before heading upstairs to check on Fiona. The young lady was sleeping soundly, but the dog would be a problem. Luckily she'd got something to tempt him with.

"Come here, boy." She called out while holding out some meat for him.

He took the bait and she was free to close the door on him. After he'd eaten he ran back to the door and scratched at it, whimpering to be let back in. Daniella was having none of it as she now stood looking over Fiona.

 _'This body,'_ she leaned in to bring her hand to the young woman's cheek, but not too close. She didn't want to wake her just yet.

 _'So pale in flesh, so full in breasts.'_ She frowned as she ran her bloodied hand up and over one of Fiona's breasts. _'But this... '_

Her hand now hovered above Fiona's abdomen, ready to slam it down upon her but she stopped at the last second to raise it again. This time she did bring it down upon the young woman. Her nail-less fingers, courtesy of Riccardo, digging in. This awoke Fiona with a gasp.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked as Daniella brought her face so close to hers before standing back up to walk over to the window.

She turned to her with a smile. "I am not complete," she told her before turning back to the glass window.

Hewie's whimpering should have alerted her to move faster, but for some reason she was transfixed into watching as Daniella placed her hands upon the glass before slamming her head against it until it finally shattered. Fiona stood frozen on the spot, watching as Daniella reached out to grab a large shard of glass. Her fingers wrapping securely around it as she pulled. Blood then started to drip from her hand as the glass cut into her flesh.

Once it was free, she pulling it down, smiled and kissed it. She then turned, seeing Fiona still stood there in shock. If it wasn't for Hewie's barking she would have been slashed, possibly to death. Quickly running to the door, she opened it and ran out.

"Hewie!" she called, not wanting him to get anywhere near the crazed woman.

Daniella, she would come to find would not be as easy as Debilitas had been. In her panicked state she ran to wherever the castle would allow.

"What's going on here? Why are these people acting so strange? They want Azoth? Azoth that I have? But I don't even know what that is."

She knew there was no one around to answer her questions. Even if they were, they weren't exactly in their right mind to ask.

"Will I ever get out it this place?"

She ran to a closed door and slammed her way through and up the steps, falling down with exhaustion on the next set. Hewie stopped at sensing she wasn't following. He headed back for her but stopped at hearing footsteps approaching. Fiona heard them too as she turned to look back.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she questioned fearfully.

The maid just gave a neutral look as she continued to head towards her.

"I have to get away," she told herself as she scrambled to her feet.

Upon finding the woman behind her had suddenly become distracted by a large mirror, she was completely shocked by her sudden outburst. While covering her face with her hand, the woman started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Fiona's brows knitted in confusion. "Why's she so afraid of her own reflection?"

As much as she wished to know what was mentally or emotionally wrong, Hewie's snarls and whimpers of warning brought her back to reality.

"You're right, we should get out of here." Fiona acknowledged him.

Quickly turning to leave the woman to it, Fiona ran up the rest of the stairs to then find herself in a room with flowing water. Thinking this would hopefully cut Daniella off from her, she quickly slammed the door shut behind herself.

"There's no going back that way, but hopefully she can't get to us now either."

Hewie let out a bark in response as they headed through the corridors. Thinking there was no further worries, she took her sweet time looking round. To her delight she'd found a bathroom, she didn't really much care at this point if the toilet was used by the rest of the staff here. She'd been holding it all this time.

"I'll not be long, Hewie. I just have to use the toilet."

He barked as he sat down by the door to wait for her. Once relieved Fiona washed her hands before scooping up a bit of water to drink.

"Perhaps Hewie's thirsty too?" she now thought as she dried her hands while looking around for a bowl to fill.

Once she'd found something suitable, she filled it with water then placed it on the floor as she then went to let him in. Hewie was quick to the bowl to start lapping it up. Fiona gave him a pet before leaving him to go look out of the window, in which she needed to open the shutters firstly.

"There, much better." She smiled until gasping at the reflection.

Daniella had somehow found them, slipped into the bathroom with them and closed the door behind herself all while Hewie drank.

"Why are you after me?" Fiona decided to ask.

Daniella slowly raised her head to look at her, responding with: "I am not complete!"

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked a little snappily, getting slightly worked up.

"I am not complete!" she repeated as she raised the glass shard before laughing manically.

Fiona couldn't help but cower while covering her ears as Hewie lunged at the mad woman's arm. Daniella grunted again, trying desperately to rid herself of the dog.

"Hewie!" Fiona cried out. "Be careful!"

He snarled as he dragged the woman from the room, giving Fiona the chance to run and hopefully hide.

"Hewie!" she shouted him to her at hearing a yelp from him.

Thankfully he ran to her side unharmed.

"Come on, boy. We have to hide!"

oOo

Looking to her wrist, she rose it up slightly to inspect it. Her uniform was torn and there was blood coating it, but yet she could feel nothing of it.

"To feel pain," she frowned. "To be complete!"

She lowered her arm again, knowing it would be for the best to get cleaned up a little. Her master had told her to always keep the place clean and tidy, as there was little else she was good for.

"I must clean," she said as she headed off.

oOo

As Fiona steadily made her way around once again, she soon came to find the maid had stopped stalking her to start cleaning instead. The glass shard had been discarded, for the time being at least anyway.

"Oh my. What a filthy little princess," she jabbed at her.

Fiona had no idea what she was talking about, but let it slip.

"Y-You're not attacking me?" the young blonde instead questioned, slightly confused but relived at the same time.

Daniella just looked at her as if she was the one losing her mind. Not wanting to question her anymore, just in case it set her off again she turned to head off.

"Miss Fiona," she now called out.

"Y-Yes?" Fiona nervously asked.

Daniella raised her hands to her neck in order to grab a thin chain. Once she'd lifted it over her head she passed it over to Fiona.

"F-For me?" the young woman asked, looking to the small glass vial hanging off the chain.

"Yes," Daniella simply answered.

Fiona gave a nod and turned to head off, still a little nervous around the woman.

"I wonder what it's for?" she thought aloud as Hewie gave it a sniff.

He barked in return as if picking up on the scent.

"Do you have something, boy?" she asked as she followed him on.

He took her to a room, a room in which she hoped she'd never see again. There was a sign in which read something about a plant named the Mandragora. Hewie barked at one of the flower beds.

"We need one of these?" she wondered as she reached in to pull one out.

As soon as it was free of its bed, the plant let out an ear splitting scream which forced Hewie from the room and Fiona to drop it while covering her ears.

oOo

At hearing the sound Daniella snapped to attention. She left the duster to instead grab the shard of glass again.

"Miss Fiona!"


	5. Essence Of Woman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to need work. Tidying up and adding more to it.

Once the plants scream had died down, she reached down to pick it up once again.

"If she gave me the hint, I'd be better off taking it."

Quickly rushing from the room, she was surprised to see a familiar face once again.

"Miss Fiona," the woman addressed her again.

Hewie snapped and snarled, but this time Fiona had something else in mind. She raised the plant in her hand and braced herself. Daniella tilted her head as of expecting something. Fiona was about ready to just throw it at her and be done with it, when it suddenly began to wail again.

"Ah!" Fiona cried in discomfort as Daniella just stood looking at her. "Damn, I forgot she doesn't feel pain."

Hewie was just about to lunge at her when she brought the shard down upon him. Thankfully he jumped back out of the way before lunging at her.

Fiona couldn't take the sickening sound of his snarls as he tore into her neck. Her eyes actually teared up a little, knowing there was something terribly wrong with the woman. Debilitas had changed his ways, so why couldn't she? Then again dropping a chandelier on top of her perhaps wouldn't solve the problem.

"Hewie," she smiled thankfull of his return.

The blood coating his maw wasn't much of a relief though, but she was glad he was alright.

"Thank you, Hewie." She smiled.

Turning she headed back out only now she was in for a nice surprise, Hewie dodged once again as Daniella brought the shard down upon him.

"Beast!" she hissed, obviously weakened by his attack.

Fiona tried to get around her but was slapped so hard she stumbled backwards onto the stone floor. Daniella wasted no time straddling her, the shard to her throat as she started laughing.

"Help!" Fiona cried out just as Hewie went for the woman's neck again.

She grunted before letting out a moan to then drop to the floor. Fiona quickly stood to check her, finding she'd simply passed out.

"Come, Hewie." Fiona beckoned him, leaving the woman on the floor.

Eventually she'd found a use for the mandrake. She had to give it up as an offering to a creepy hand that asked her for it. After trying not to listen to its dying screams she was allowed to pass.

She'd wonder about all the weird creepy stuff later, right now she needed to find a way out of here. Though as it stood at the moment all she'd ended up finding was a projector with a film already in it.

It showed her being carried off by Debilitas. Her helping Hewie. Her in the church and the man in the hood demanding something to Daniella.

"I was being filmed," she frowned deeply. "How could this..."

The tearing of the screen had her quickly turning to see someone looking right back at her through the newly opened tear.

"Who there's?" she asked.

The figure moved from behind the screen to show it was none other than the maid once again. She swung the glass out in front of her, forcing Fiona to keep stepping back until she was standing up against the bookcase. Stealing a glance at the door, she alerted Daniella into blocking her way.

"Why are you after me?" Fiona pleaded. "What do you want?"

Daniella looked to her with a smile. "Azoth...?

There is was again. "Azoth?" she questioned.

"Azoth. Essence of life... of life... of wo... wo... woman... WOMAN!"

Wishing she'd never asked as it now sent the woman into a laughing frenzy, she quickly ran for it.

"I don't understand what's wrong with her," she frowned as she ran.

Daniella gave chase forcing Fiona to take refuge in a room with a bed and medical machines. 

"Miss Fiona," Daniella called out to her menacingly.

Not thinking clearly, Fiona grabbed the nearest bottle from the shelf and held onto it. Her breathing was unsteady what with her panicked state. 

"Miss Fiona!" Daniella scowled as she entered the room Fiona was hiding in.

Fiona's panic rised as the woman drew closer, forcing her to throw the bottle at her. It shattered on impact, covering Daniella in whatever the stuff was inside in. The pained expression the older woman gave as she raised her arm told Fiona it must have been bad even as she started to notice the burning. Daniella then dropped to the floor, forcing Fiona to panic and run again.

"What did I just do to her?" she questioned herself worriedly as she collapsed to the floor.

The sound of laughter arised once more as the woman stepped from the room. Scrambling to her feet again, she tried to run for it only Daniella had gotten distracted once again by her nemesis the mirror. She screamed loudly once again, covering her face as if disgusted before eventually lowering her hand to then smash the glass.

"Hewie!" Fiona called out as Daniella turned on her.

Hewie was about ready to lunge at her when they all turned at the sound of incoming footsteps.

"Debilitas," Fiona thought stunned as he ran over to see Daniella with the raised glass shard.

Quickly running into her like a bulldozer, he swept the woman off her feet and into the wall were she then slid to the floor.

"Debilitas," Fiona smiled at him. "Thank you."

"No hurt, Fiona."

Hewie snarled at the sound of Daniella awakening again, and before Fiona could do anything she was picked up and slung over the large man's shoulder with Hewie getting picked up under his other arm. Daniella screamed as she stood up, angered by the fact that the young woman had slipped from her grasp.

oOo 

Debilitas took her back to his hut to sit her on the bed. She was super pick about being placed on something so filthy, but she couldn't complain. He offered her a small bowl which held some kind of uncooked meat. 

"Thank you, but I'm not really hungry." She declined the meal.

Even Hewie turned his nose up at it. Thankfully, Debilitas took it from her to place on the side.

"You wouldn't know anywhere out of here would you?" she asked him, knowing it was a long shot.

He shook his head. "No have key."

Fiona nodded in understanding. It was nice to be able to take a small breather, even if it was once again short lived as Hewie snarled as the door opened.

"She's found me again," Fiona panicked as Debilitas ran over to her.

This time she was prepared as slashed him across the face making him cry out and cover his face with his hands. Hewie ran to grab her wrist, but she slashed at him to. Luckily he dodged her attack, but that now left Fiona wide open.

"Just leave me alone!" she screamed as Daniella slapped her down again to the straddle her.

Luckily Debilitas had recovered and quickly grabbed her by the collar to lift her up into the air before throwing her. Fiona quickly scrambled to her feet, running from the hit with Hewie in tow. She stopped at hearing another cry and Daniella was back on her case. Hewie defended her, but was kicked aside.

"Hewie!" Fiona cried out as he lay motionless.

The was the last straw. 

"This has to stop!" she snapped, making Daniella look at her. "Whatever it is you're after it not worth your time! I'm not going to stand by and watch you hurt others!"

Daniella cocked her head to one side as if trying to understand her.

"I don't care what's wrong with you or why you act so strangely. You're a grown woman and her to let that man best you! Those scars, are they all his doing?"

Daniella looked to her hand then back to Fiona. 

"My creator made me to be the perfect woman, but I am not complete!" 

"What do you mean created you and why are you not complete?"

"He created me, but I cannot taste or experience pleasure or feel....feel pain! But you are a filthy little princess! I am not to harm you! Previous little princess! Filthy little princess! You draw the man into your filthy body again and again. And you are allowed to do that because you are a precious, precious little princess! Precious, precious little princess!

What followed was a fit of laughter before she raised the shard of glass to her face to pick the edge of, which resulted in blood dropping down from her tongue. She laughed again as blood seeped from her eyes. Fiona felt panic setting in again, but fought it back.

"I-I didn't ask for any of this! I don't know why Riccardo wants me of all people to bear his child! I don't want any of this do you understand? I don't want to be here! I want to go home! I want my parents back!"

Daniella moved in closer, the shard of glass raised above her head. 

"What will killing me achieve? Will your master allow you to live, what about Riccardo? We have a common enemy." 

"I will be complete," Daniella reminded her as she carried on towards her.

"Fine then, kill me. Make yourself complete. Though I don't understand why you should. I don't see anything wrong with you. If you think I like men coming after me you're wrong. You're beautiful, more so than I am."

At this Daniella stopped right in front of her, the glass shard in her hand wavered slightly. Fiona closed her eyes to await her fate, but the sound of smashing glass was all that greeted her. Opening her eyes she looked to see Daniella was down on her knees in front of her.

"I cannot kill you, Miss Fiona." 

Fiona dropped to her knees to join her, taking the older woman in a hug. 

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you," Fiona now apologised.

"I'm the one to apologise, Miss Fiona. I desperately wanted to be complete," she started to cry as blood tears soon turned clear. "You're the first to ever compliment me, Miss Fiona."

She could clearly understand why Debilitas wouldn't ever compliment her, but the others were down right mad not to.

"Whenever you look in a mirror please don't hate yourself," Fiona soothed her.

"Thank you, Miss." 

"Please, just Fiona." She told her as she pulled away, turning at the sound of Hewie. "Hewie!"

He stood to shake his head before walking over to her.


End file.
